The present invention is directed to a monolithically integrated opto-electronic semiconductor component having at least one photodetector optically connected to at least one light waveguide.
Semiconductor components of the type having one or more photodetectors are illuminated by one or more light waveguides and will be employed in the future as interfaces between optical and electrical signal transmission elements.